legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Episode 40
New Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zjVb78Jk-M&feature=related Dusk Episode 40: Season 5 3 years later The world has been thrown into a wasteland, starting with the Devil's plan to take over the world and remake everything in his image. The new team: Suman, Loki, Rose, Red, and Terrance (a new member) are going across the plains to find the gate into hell. Suman: This lead of yours, is it even reliable? Terrance: Yea, trust me will you. Suman: Fine, but if this turns out to be a waste of time, you're never going to hear the end of it. Terrance: That's a risk I'm willing to take. Suman: How are you three holding up back there? Rose: Fine, thank you. Loki: Speak for yourself, I'm starving! Suman (throwing him a sandwich): There you go. Anyone else want lunch? Rose and Terrance: Yes. Suman: Alright, you guys can take a break. Me and Red will move up and set up camp. Try not to take too long. Rose: Yes, sir. Suman and Red continue to walk down the original path. Red: Suman. Suman (smiling back at her): Yes? Red: How did you get your Fallen Angel powers? Suman: It was after I killed the one I loved. I was so mentally scarred, God gave me the strength to go on. I wasn't sure what to do at first, but I've learned to use it. Red: I see. Suman, what do you think about (then she mumbles) Suman: Huh? I didn't hear that last part. Red: What do you think about being my boyfriend? Suman: It's a horrible idea. Red: Why? Is it me? Suman: No, it's not. You're great, I just know that I'm not boyfriend material. Red: Why not give it a try? Suman: I don't know if I can love again. Red: I know you can. Well, do you at least like me? Suman: Yes, a lot, actually. I just.... Red: Stop talking and hear me out. I want to be your girlfriend. I also want to show you that you can have more than one love of your life. Suman (he sighs): Okay, I'll give it a try. Red: Thank you! (she hugs him) Suman (thinking): How bad can it be? Red: I'll understand if you want to take it really slow, though. Suman: Thank you, I think I'll use that to my advantage. Red: Suman, do you mind if I ask you something personal? Suman: I guess since you're my girlfriend now, I can tell you whatever you need to know. Red: Why are you afraid to love? Suman: Because I was scarred at a young age and I haven't been able to recover since. I won't lie, even this unexpected relationship scares me. I just don't ever want to have the feeling of loss again. Red: Did you ever go anywhere with your first love? Suman: No, because when I did confess my feelings, she released her true form. Red: I'm so sorry. I swear, I will be the best girlfriend I possibly can be. Suman: Thank you, but I do want to take it slow. Red: You don't mind if I hug you though, do you? Suman: No, I don't mind if you hug me. Red: Good. (she hugs him) Suman (smiling for the first time in years, thinking): I think I can be a lot happier with her. (he hugs her back) They both stop and set up the camp site. Once they're finished, the others arrive, seeing Red, asleep on Suman's lap. Suman just smiles at them. Rose: So, she finally asked you, huh? Suman: Uh, you knew? Rose: Of course I knew. Suman: Well, she asked me, and I said yes. Rose: She really likes you, you know? She talks about you all the time. Suman: She was spending a lot of time with me, and I'll admit, I've been happier since she started doing that. Rose: Nice to see you've finally opened up. Suman: I guess I deserved that one. Rose: So, I'm going to assume that you're going to take it slow. Suman: Bingo. Rose: Should we wake her up? Suman: No, we don't need to head out for a few hours. I'll let her get the sleep she needs. Rose: You know, before you started traveling with us, I thought you were selfish and careless. Suman: Funny, I thought the same thing. Rose: You aren't a bad person. You just needed to be with people. Suman: Thanks, I appreciate it. I never knew how hard it was to live out here. I'm sorry I wasn't the best boss. Rose: No need to apologize, you're here now, and that's what counts. I'm going to make some dinner, what do you want? Suman: It doesn't matter to me. Get her the usual, you know how she likes the stuff. Rose: Alright, wake her up in a few so she can eat. Suman: Will do. Rose walks away and Suman wakes Red. Red (waking up): How long was I out? Suman: Not too long. Are you feeling well rested? Red: Yea, I'm good. So, why did you wake me up? Suman: Rose is making dinner and I know how you like your food. Red: Is that a fat joke? Suman: You can't be serious. You have the most fine toned body I've ever seen. Red (blushing): Thank you. Suman: Alright, now let's go get dinner so we can head out again. The two get up and walk away. To be continued...